


Stiles' Alpha

by Freshnonsense42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sterek Week 2019, sterekcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshnonsense42/pseuds/Freshnonsense42
Summary: Peter offered Stiles the bite, and Stiles refused it. But when Peter's no longer the alpha... does Stiles still want to refuse it?





	Stiles' Alpha

Scott left with Allison and Chris Argent after Peter was killed. Stiles understood. Totally. Scott was worried about Allison and determined to convince Chris that he wasn’t a bad guy. Actually, ‘left with’ was kind of a strong term. It was more like he followed them. Even after Chris basically told him to fuck off. 

Stiles stared after them for a few minutes, nothing but Peter’s burned corpse and Derek’s whole… alpha thing left. Well, and Kate’s body in the house. Stiles didn’t completely agree with the vengeance thing, but he got it. If someone had murdered his mom, his dad, Scott, and Melissa then Stiles probably would’ve wanted to even things up.

His point being: he wasn’t broken up by Kate Argent being murdered. He wasn’t that broken up by Peter Hale being murdered either. And now Derek was the alpha. 

Derek was… a lot. He was kind of an asshole and a mess, but Stiles understood. His family had been murdered while he was a teenager. That was a lot to deal with. Especially if Stiles’ suspicions about how Kate got all her information were right. But Derek, at his core, was good. He tried hard to keep people safe. He just had trust issues and inexperience so he fucked up a lot. 

Stiles could relate. 

Stiles ran his thumb along the inside of his wrist and considered Peter’s offer. Peter had attacked Scott and forced being a werewolf on him, so Stiles understood why Scott hated it so much. But… Stiles thought being a werewolf would be a good thing. The supernatural were real, so being superpowered enough to protect his dad was appealing. 

When Peter had offered him the bite, Stiles almost accepted. Three betas against one alpha had to be better, right? Peter would try to control him, but Stiles was fairly confident that if Scott could resist then Stiles would find a way to resist too.

Except then smarmy Peter had tried to make it into some sort of pissing contest between Stiles and Scott. As though Stiles was jealous of Scott for all that he could do. Stiles was impressed and he wanted the bite for himself, but not because Scott had it. He wanted it because he thought it would be beneficial. 

That was the moment, though, that Stiles realized he couldn’t accept it from Peter Hale. There was too much fury, and bitterness, and madness in Peter. Stiles didn’t want his original alpha to be someone sick with trauma. 

Peter was dead now. 

Derek was the alpha. 

And Derek had lot of issues and trauma of his own, but he wasn’t twisted towards bad like Peter had been. He was _terrible_ at normal human interactions, but he did try to help Scott and keep people safe. And maybe… Stiles wondered if he would make a good alpha.

“Does his car work?”

Stiles flailed at the overly loud question that broke the silence. He gripped his chest and stared at Derek. It took a minute for him to process exactly what he was being asked. He glanced at the Porsche, then back at Derek. “What?”

“Will Jackson’s Porsche get you home?” Derek enunciated each word like a condescending jackass, because that’s what he was. Stiles respected the hell out of him for it. 

“Yeah. It should, I mean.” Stiles kind of hoped it was ruined, but that was vindictive. He was a big enough person to admit that. After Peter and Kate died, and Chris dragged Allison away, Jackson had gone over to Peter's body. He stood there and stared at him kind of intently, which was creepy, but also something Stiles would probably do, so. 

“Ok.” Derek glanced in the direction Scott had gone with a faint frown. Then he asked, “Will you get home ok?”

Stiles’s mouth parted. What the fuck was happening? Was this a trick question? “Why wouldn’t I?” His voice cracked over the words. If there was another supernatural monster on the loose, Stiles might cry. They had _just_ killed a rogue alpha. Couldn’t they have a few minutes' peace?

Derek raised his eyebrows. Nothing else about his face changed, but Stiles got the distinct impression he was amused. “Your best friend is a werewolf, Stiles. There’s always danger.”

“Cool,” he grumbled. Then Stiles remembered Lydia, hopefully in the hospital and healing, but he had no idea. He glanced at Derek and it was on the tip of his tongue to remind him about her, even if he wasn’t sure that was a good idea. Derek was the alpha and if anyone could help Lydia adjust to being a werewolf, it was probably the newest alpha to Beacon Hills. 

Then Derek tilted his head and said, “Scott’s coming back. Argent threatened to shoot him.”

Maybe Stiles and Scott could check on Lydia by themselves first. They’d see what condition she was in before dragging Derek into it. Stiles glanced at the burned body behind Derek. Yeah, he had enough to deal with. 

“Ok.”

Derek stared at him a long moment, then turned his attention to Peter’s body. 

Scott walked back into the clearing with huge puppy dog eyes and his shoulders slumped. Stiles tried to be encouraging, but a lot had happened that night. Stiles was pretty sure that he personally had helped kill a man. Would Peter's injuries have healed if Derek had slit his throat? They had healed once before, but that had seemed more fluke than anything else.

Jackson dropped them off at Stiles’ Jeep, which was kinder treatment than Stiles had expected. If Derek hadn’t disappeared, and wasn’t an ass, Stiles would almost wonder if he’d said something. But that was unlikely enough to almost be impossible.

It took a little cajoling, but Scott agreed to go to the hospital with him. 

* * *

Things basically went to hell. 

Like, Stiles had been pretty convinced they were already in hell, but they got _worse_. The more everything fell apart, the more convinced Stiles was that accepting the bite would be the best thing he could do. 

The problem with that was he had no idea how to contact Derek. After Kate’s body was found at the Hale house, he doubted Derek was still living there. Where else would he live, though? Stiles didn’t think Derek had any friends. Or money? But he had a Camaro? So… he must pay for insurance and gas and maintenance? 

Regardless, Stiles had no idea where Derek _lived_. So he just sort of… started finding the creepiest places he could and yelled Derek’s name. It wasn’t a great plan, but the guy had lived in the burned out shell of his family’s home. He had terrible taste in homes. 

All of his efforts added up to nothing though. Derek had either disappeared or was hiding from Stiles. Was that supposed to be a hint? Maybe that was Derek’s douchey way of explaining that he would never give Stiles the bite. Although, how would Derek know that’s what Stiles wanted? 

It wasn’t even like Stiles would hold out his wrist right then and there to ask for it. He just wanted to _talk_ about it. Derek had to know Stiles couldn’t accept it without Scott’s blessing, and that would be an uphill battle. The guy hated being a werewolf only slightly less than he hated Derek. 

There was no point in Stiles bringing up that he wanted the bite if Derek would just refuse him. So all Stiles wanted was to see if Derek would even let Stiles into his pack. At least Stiles was willing, while Scott was just stubbornly refusing. If Stiles wanted to join the pack, then maybe he could convince Scott to join too. That was his selling point to Derek if he refused him. Accept Stiles and maybe get Scott too! 

Besides, Scott ranting about what a bad guy Derek was felt… wrong? Derek was no saint, god no, he was morally grey at least, but he wasn’t worse than Chris. The Argents had tried to kill Scott without even figuring out if he could be saved. Which he obviously could be. And Chris had been shocked by what Kate did, but not quite broken up enough about the _houseful_ of people she’d _murdered_ for Stiles’ taste. 

After a week of searching for Derek, Stiles decided to take the hint. Derek didn’t want to see Stiles, which probably meant that Derek wouldn’t accept him into his pack. Whatever. Stiles would just be in Scott’s pack as a human. 

One night, Stiles went into his room and was shoved against the door with a hand covering his mouth, faster than he could even process what was happening. Before he could give the guy a knee to the groin, Derek spoke. “I don’t know,” he growled, “if you have a death wish or if you’re trying to set a trap for me. Either way, knock it off.”

He glared at Stiles for a moment, and Stiles raised his eyebrows. How was he supposed to respond with a hand over his mouth? Derek released Stiles and crossed the room to the window. 

“Neither, dickhead.” Derek sneered at the name, which Stiles counted as a win. Derek showing emotion was always a victory. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” Derek was angry. Stiles didn’t know what had happened, but Derek was clearly furious about something. Probably something to do with Scott, which was why he was taking it out on Stiles. “What could you possibly have to talk to me about, Stiles?”

“Pack.” Stiles could be an asshole, too. 

Derek’s eyes widened and his face went blank. Not the normal ‘no one can know what I’m feeling’ blank, but genuinely shocked blank. It made him look young. Which he still was. Stiles wasn’t completely sure how old Derek was, but he should probably be in college or something. Not caught up in the middle of the shit storm that was Beacon Hills

Derek plopped onto Stiles bed and _stared_, like he couldn’t handle what was happening. Jesus Christ, how alone was this guy? If Stiles saying the word pack could fuck him up like this, what did that say about Derek? 

“What about pack,” he asked, wary. 

Stiles grabbed his desk chair and twirled it around to face Derek. He sat down, then scooted to the edge of the seat, then decided that made him seem on edge, and settled back again. He jiggled his leg and said, “I wanted to talk to you about, uh, ok, just don’t laugh? Like, you can say no, I get it, but don’t laugh. I’m being serious here, dude, and I just- man, I’m putting myself _on the line_ here, so”-

“Stiles!” Derek interrupted sharply. “Get. To. The. Point.”

“Right.” He ran his hand over his buzzcut and frowned. “Ok. If I, y’know, hypothetically, wanted to the bite then would you, hypothetically, give it to me?”

Derek stared at him. Shit. This was a mistake. Derek would either laugh at the idea of letting _Stiles_ into his pack or get furious over it. Maybe it was poor taste to ask for the bite. You could only be offered the bite, and asking for it made you gauche or something. There was probably some ancient ritual Stiles was supposed to preform if he wanted the bite. 

“Yes.”

Stiles sighed. “I get it. I’m not exactly- wait.” He focused on Derek again, who didn’t look like he was joking, but _could_ he do that with his face? “Seriously? Just like that?”

“The bite is a gift, Stiles,” said Derek. Stiles had never heard him sound this calm before. Which probably wasn’t that impressive since they hadn’t known each other very long. “Scott had it forced on him, so I know he has issues with it, but it’s supposed to be something cherished and respected. 

“You already know the dangers that come with being a werewolf, so I don’t have to get into that. You know that there’s a lot of responsibility that comes with the enhanced senses and abilities. If you want me to be your alpha,” Derek emphasized the words, so he and Scott had probably argued about Derek being Scott’s alpha, “then I won’t turn you down.”

“Holy shit.” Stiles thunked his head back to stare at his ceiling. “I thought this would take way more convincing.” Derek didn’t respond. Stiles lifted his head to look at him, and Derek raised his eyebrows. “Oh. Right. Uh, not- not right now? I gotta talk to Scotty about it first. He kinda,” Stiles hesitated, but decided there was no point in sugarcoating things, “hates your guts. Y’know, for killing Peter. I can’t join your pack without him, though.”

That was harsh. But Stiles wanted to be upfront with Derek. Stiles and Scott were a package deal. There was no way Stiles could join a pack that didn’t have Scott in it. 

He expected growling and frustration and arguments. Instead Derek nodded, like he had _expected_ Stiles to say that. Had he? What did that mean? It was a good thing, right? Like, Stiles was refusing to leave his old pack behind just for the chance of a new one. That had to prove loyalty or something. 

Derek stood and Stiles did too. They stared at one another and Derek took a step forward. Stiles’ heart pounded and he clenched his sweaty hands into fists as he backed up. His back hit the wall and Stiles didn’t think Derek would hurt him, but he also had no fucking clue what was happening. 

Stiles’ gaze slipped to Derek’s mouth at the exact second Derek’s hand landed on Stiles’ waist. Holy shit. His eyes shot back to Derek’s, but he was just staring intently back at Stiles. Holy shit. What was happening? This was- what? 

Fuck. Derek could not get angry at Stiles’ boner. He was a healthy teenage boy! This was basically cruel and unusual punishment if Derek expected him not to _react_. Like- fuck, please don’t look down.

Derek’s eyes didn’t waver from Stiles’, even as his hand stroked the same spot on his waist. “If Scott refuses to join my pack,” said Derek like he was talking about the weather, “I’ll accept you by yourself.”

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat. Whoa. He hadn’t expected that. He’d assumed that the appeal of Stiles for Derek was that it might get him Scott. The fact that Stiles apparently had value to him outside of that was… kind of a turn on, fuck. 

And Stiles almost agreed to let Derek bite him right then. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission, right? And yeah, Derek was an asshole and in way over his head, but Stiles understood. When Stiles’ mom died, it had nearly torn the Stilinski men apart. If basically _everyone_ Stiles loved died in the same moment, that would have fucked him up too. 

It was tempting to give into his own desires. To just agree to the bite or rut against Derek’s leg or _something_, but Stiles couldn’t. There were some things that were unforgivable, and accepting the bite without talking to Scott first? That was probably one of them. 

“I can’t,” he said, low and regretful, “without Scott. He’s- I _can’t_.”

“I know,” Derek said softly and without hesitation. He probably did know, which almost made Stiles’ refusal worse. Stiles wanted the bite, badly, and Derek wanted a pack and… the timing was just off. 

Derek slid his hand down Stiles’ waist without breaking eye contact. Then he turned and climbed out the window without another word. 

That night, Stiles jerked off twice to the memory of Derek’s hands on him. He wasn’t super proud of that, but it had been one of the hottest things to ever happen to him. Even if part of him suspected Derek had done it purely to tempt Stiles into accepting the bite. 

Nothing he said about Derek convinced Scott he was a good guy. Even when Scott joined Derek’s pack himself, all he did was complain about what a terrible jerk Derek was. And Stiles tried to convince Scott that it wasn’t a big deal that Derek was biting other people, not as long as he got permission first. But Scott was so convinced that no one should take the bite that Stiles knew he would never convince him that Stiles should accept it. 

Then he and Derek were on opposite teams of the same side. And then they were in the pool together and Derek said he didn't trust Stiles. He knew that part of the reason Derek refused to admit he trusted Stiles was because Stiles backed off. He had basically taunted Derek with the idea of pack, then never said anything about it again. Stiles would hate himself, too. 

Then Scott was the alpha.

It was the perfect opportunity to accept the bite. _His best friend_ could be his alpha and Stiles would be his second or whatever hierarchy werewolves used. It was basically a gift wrapped situation for him to accept the bite.

He never even suggested it to Scott. 

Derek never had the chance to give Stiles the bite, but he would always be Stiles’ alpha. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea based on two scenes. One is, obviously, when Peter offered Stiles the bite, Stiles refused, and Peter accused Stiles of lying. Peter might have been lying about that, but what if he wasn't, right? 
> 
> The other is when Stiles tries to convince Scott in season two that it's not a big deal that Derek's biting people. As long as they consent, what's the big deal? 
> 
> It made me think that maybe Stiles wasn't as opposed to the bite as he's sometimes portrayed. Or potentially as he becomes in later seasons. I'm still making my way through the show lol. 
> 
> Once I get through the show, maybe I'll get an idea for a part two for this. No promises, but I would love to add something so they're for sure together. But even if I never add to this, then know: they're for sure together.


End file.
